The present invention relates to a catheter for a morphological duct capable of positioning an endoprosthesis, temporarily or permanently, inside said morphological duct.
More particularly, although not exclusively, the catheter according to the present invention is intended to end an operation performed with an expansion probe or laser radiation in a morphological duct blocked at least partially by an atheroma. The invention will be more particularly described hereafter with regard to such an application, which must however not be considered as limitative of the invention.
To unblock such a morphological duct, the distal end either of an expansion probe able to expand said atheroma radially or an optical fiber catheter able to conduct laser radiation for eliminating said atheroma is introduced into the morphological duct as far as said atheroma.
It has been noted that, following such radial expansion or such elimination by laser radiation, the wall of the morphological duct has, at the location of the eliminated atheroma, numerous rough portions or membranes favoring the formation of a new atheroma.